As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,112,987; 4,084,629; 4,319,860; and 4,566,516; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse router attachments.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more that adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these prior art devices are uniformly deficient with regard to providing a means for quickly and easily engaging and disengaging the router relative to another price of equipment which serves as a substrate for the router.
In the past specialized mounting arrangements had to be fabricated to engage a router with a particular piece of machinery and the prior art was totally silent with regard to providing a universal mount for releasable securing a router to diverse substrates.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new router mount apparatus that has two cooperating portions; wherein, one portion is attached to the router; the other portion is attached to a given substrate; and, the two portions releasably engage one another; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.